the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Rune
'' "The end doesn't justify the means. I might as well be killed for it, or worse, but that's what I have to do."'' ... Background Clinging to Faith The Holy Light has been a widespread belief amongst the humans. Its influence has reached every human kingdom in Azeroth, being one of the major sources of healing and military power. Rune's family has been a strong member of the Church. Being born in a family of priests, paladins, and warriors, Rune was inclined to follow their paths. His father had insisted that both him and his brother become paladins, having trained them in using the sword at early age, while his mother taught the three siblings the virtues of the Holy Light. Rune's older brother and sister quickly grasped her teachings and excelled in using the light, and as they mature, they became a paladin and a priest. Rune, on the other hand, was overshadowed by their talents. Although he failed to learn to use the light, he became skilled in using the sword. Unknown to the family, the young man was greatly attuned to arcane magic, overshadowed by his beliefs towards the Holy Light. As he grow older, Rune became a common soldier serving under the army of Lordaeron. He was a victim of depression and alcoholism due to the pressure that his family had put onto him. That time, the plague had started to crawl from the north, infecting the villagers into mindless ghouls. The Scourge army slowly grew in size. At one point, the plague had afflicted the miners northeast of Lordaeron, just near the outskirts. Rune and a small number of soldiers were dispatched to clear the Scourge-infested mine and put the victims of the plague out of their misery. Of course, they did not expect the plague to have infested badly, so only 7 soldiers were sent to deal with them. They were very wrong. The deepest part of the mine was used as a hiding place for the Cult of the Damned, as they silently lurk at night to spill the plague in the granaries of nearby villages. Once the small dispatch made it deep enough into the mines, the undead began their assault. The men were greatly overwhelmed, as they slowly made their retreat to the entrance. By the time they nearly reached the entrance, half of them have fallen. In the midst of battle, however, Rune's potential overloaded and caused a massive explosion of energy, causing the mine to cave in. A Different Path Rune and 2 other soldiers, the sole survivors of the scourge attack, were trapped under the rubble for several hours. Fortunately, the Scourge was unable to reach them, and was isolated deeper in the cave. Although the fate of the Scourge in the mines were unknown, the three were put under intensive treatment to recover from their wounds. After a month of recovery, Rune was called by the head general and put off duty for unknown reasons. At least, until a fellow soldier came. The soldier, one of the survivors of the mine attack, had given word to the lieutenants of what actually happened in the cave. He identified Rune as a mage, and, worried of his and the others' safety, the upper ranks have decided to send him off to Dalaran. He was not allowed to be put into duty again until after he had controlled his magic, to prevent accidents from happening again. By this point, Rune stopped using his real name and went with the nickname "Rune" instead. By this point, no one knows who his real name is, effectively concealing his past. Only several members of the Lordaeron Army knows of his background. Mind you, these members have long since passed away. Rune set off to Dalaran to begin his studies. Through the first few months, he was highly overwhelmed of the intricacy of magic. Its complexity stunned him, though, in a way, it took his interest. The new mage studied and practiced intensively, even more than the other mages would. He spent every day for the first few years gaining as much knowledge and skill as he can. Slowly, he began to study other magic schools as well, until, there was nothing else for him to study. Over time, Rune learned to incorporate his sword-wielding skills with his proficiency in magic, and eventually discarded the Kirin Tor's usual robes in favor of heavier, thicker armor. Untouched Lands To be continued. Coma To be continued. By Any Means Necessary After the incident, the group has split off into their own paths. Rune, however, went back and forth between Dalaran and the 'newly discovered area'. He had uncovered remnants of the titanic rune magic from the structures, and began a journey to rediscover this lost art. By this point, Rune frequently interacted with the horde tauren and blood elves in search of inscribers and runemasters to begin apprenticeship from them. He forged a close relationship with Tyoril Thornblade, a blood elf artifact hunter, and Tagar Stonefist, a tauren runemaster, who taught him everything he knows about rune magic. Rune became very close with the former, as the two frequently cross paths with each other in their adventures. The two traded information between each other on artifacts, relics, and the like on multiple occasions, and became much more than merely comrades. Also, Rune seems to have adopted the blood elves' way to siphon magic from certain sources, mainly demonic ones and from mana gems to augment his magic to some extent. The process alone cause a similar form of addiction, though not as much as a blood elf would be. It seems to have psychedelic effects when used in a certain way. The incident had greatly altered Rune's perception and morality. The encounter has incited a great fear of death in him, causing an urge to gain as much power as he can, though only for defensive means. He delved into controversial and unorthodox means to extend his longevity. So far, he has done so through tapping onto the ley lines, though the process greatly exhausts him. Another way would be to through using demonic magic. Using the latter would be much faster, easier, and have longer effects, though would slowly taint him. Tapping would be much safer, though if pushed longer to make its effects last more, he would harm his own body. So far, the process has already tainted him, to a degree that his eyes are visibly fel green whenever he casts magic, though the taint is contained and kept at safe levels, making it very unlikely for him to be corrupted. Appearance Rune is a relatively tall man with long, dirty light blonde hair which he ties to a ponytail. He has lightly tanned skin and an unusually muscular build for a mage. He has distinct sharp features around his face and green eyes which often glint with fel green, an obvious sign of demonic taint. He always have a dark patch of skin under his eyes, making it seem as if he never have enough sleep. His body itself is filled with multiple scars; wounds that have long since healed, but the most prominent would be the massive impaling scar on his lower left stomach, just above his hips. Though the scar itself is always concealed under his armor, a fragment of fel energy can always be felt seeping out of it. Rune is also unusually muscular for a mage, making it easy for people to mistake him as a fully-trained warrior. The entirety of his body is filled with runes which are ‘tattooed’ onto his skin. It features somewhat simple symbols and shapes which together looks like ordinary natural objects, yet the body of runes itself has power and meaning. His trademark runes are unique in a sense that, although tattooed with ink, it is invisible to the naked eye, but it can be revealed if he wishes so, or whenever they are activated. They offer a certain degree of protection, so as to provide defense even without any armor. Rune is usually seen donned with his regular red warmage armor and a personal tabard. His armor itself is fully composed of mail and plate armor, though not as heavy as the latter. The armor has red gem-like ornaments embedded on the shoulders, gloves, and boots. He carries with him a long staff decorated with an ornate, flat dragon headpiece. The headpiece bears sharp, bladed edges, allowing it to be used as a polearm. Aside of that, he also carries a simple sword, entirely colored slightly dull red, which has runes etched to the blade. The armor and his overall appearance can easily lead people to mistaking him as a warrior, though upon closer inspection, the decorations on his armor are a dead giveaway. While the effects of the psychedelia cannot be seen, if he were deprived of these 'drugs' for more than 6 hours, he'd almost always be thirsty, slightly red eyes, feel tightness in the chest, be sensitive to light, and slightly ill-tempered. Personality Originally, rune was outgoing, social, and cheerful. He valued transparency where he had nothing to hide from the society. However, through the pressure and expectancy that his parents have forced him to bear, he slowly turned into a quiet person. He was highly empathetic towards other people, and was very impulsive. Rune didn't have much goals in life besides to please his parents back then. Rune's personality drastically develop over the course of his life. He became a highly rational person who relies on his wisdom and experience to guide him after his days in the Lordaeron army, not really leaving space for 'faith' and religious actions (though he tolerates them). The mine incident turned him into, in a way, a perfectionist who shows how vulnerable he is if he ever fail in something, reverting into an irresponsive, almost catatonic state in doing so. To a minor extent, being trapped in the rubble also made him claustraphobic. By this point, Rune stopped using his real name in an attempt to bury his past, effectively concealing his background, out of personal security. The final moments of the Storm Peaks battle shook him the most, causing an innate fear of death, vulnerability, and disability to grow within him. This is especially true if he ever feels that he is in danger. In these situations, he tend to run, or, to its extremity, do whatever it takes for him to survive, even if it means sacrificing something (or someone else). Over the years, however, his decisions have become less apathetic, and grow less selfish or inconsiderate the more he forge closer bonds with other people. He becomes much more caring towards those he is close with, though to a degree, he still has a feeling of detachment from the society and avoid forming intimate relationships. Rune's attempts to cope with his fears and depression have varied from alcoholism to mana tapping (in a similar fashion to that of the blood elves). He was, at one point, addicted to at least one of them, and had difficulty in continuing his studies without having them occasionally. In the case of mana tapping, he frequently carry mana gems that he can tap into. These are either ordinary mana gems or minor fel-empowered ones that have psychedelic effects when tapped into. Currently he'd appear to be a closed-off, sarcastic, and (to a degree) serious man, though the more he feels comfortable conversing with someone, the more his old self will surface; he'd be more open about himself and grow more friendly towards them. Abilities In terms of magic, Rune displays proficiency in Arcane, Fire, and rune magic. He specializes in Arcane more than Fire, due to the latter's limited capabilities in defense. Rune's Arcane spells are hard-hitting and precise, but not as frequently cast unless he can get a clear aim. He uses Fire as a filler more than anything. Aside of his magic abilities, Rune is, to a degree, proficient in using the sword and shield. His abilities with the shield might be limited, however, as he rarely use any shields after being put off duty Category:Characters